DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/Robocop
Officer Alex J. Murphy, AKA Robocop is the main protagonist of the Robocop films. He was featured in the 31st episode of DEATH BATTLE, where he fought against the Terminator and won. He is a playable character in DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game. Death Battle Info Background *Real name: Alex J. Murphy *Height: 1.83m/6'0 *Weight: 155kg/342lbs *Police Districts: Detroit and Delta City *Codename: Beta One *Daily Upkeep: $12589.17 *Programmed with high-level USA police training Arsenal *'Auto-9 Pistol': **50 rounds magazine **Standard 3 round bursts *'Tactical Ordnance': **Triggered sticky grenades **10 charge level **Options: Explosive, inflatable sack, electro-field *'Flight Pack': **Sub-sonic speed **Separate battery pack **Can double as a recharge station *'Weapon Arm': **Calico M950A machine gun: 100 rounds magazine, 274m/900ft max range **Flamethrower: 46m/150ft max range **Smart bomb: Anti-tank weapon, missile property *'Cobra Assault Cannon': 40mm armor-piercing high-explosive incendiary rounds Software and hardware *Terminal Strip for collecting data **Works as both USB flash drive and switchblade *Rambolt on each legs to anchor him to stop speeding cars *Armor: **Carbo-ceramic reinforced titanium armor **Laminated kevlar *Thermograph *Complex targeting systems **Calculates the bullet trajectory **Can catch and shoot bullets out of thin air *Voice stress analyzer *Video and audio recorder Feats *Defeated ED-209, RoboCop 2, Deathspore, ED-260A, and RoboCable *Tanked a building busting bomb *Survived a Class-1 bio-toxin bomb *Survived a bazooka fire *Survived plasma shots *Lifted a 10 ton armored door *Survived a 3000 PSI hydraulic press *Killed a plant monster from the inside *Rescued Sting from the Four Horsemen in WCW...seriously. Weaknesses *Battery can only last up to 24 hours without charging *Slow mobility on foot *Conflicts his own programming *Not programmed for martial arts *Cannot escape liquid nitrogen freezing on his own *Mechanical heart vulnerable to impacts *Possesses some vulnerable human programming Theme Animations *'Entrance:' Already standing there. Takes out pistol and readies to fight. *'Post-Round Taunt:' Twirls pistol in fingertips and says "Stay down." *'Victory:' Puts pistol away and looks down. Quotes Entrance *"Hold it right there." *"I'm going to take you down, creep." *"Assaulting an officer is a federal crime." *"Round 2, Arnie?" - Against Terminator. *"You're coming with me, criminal scum." - Against any villain. *"Your machinery looks impressive. But I'm afraid mine is better." - Against any robotic or mechanical character except Terminator. *"Times like this I wish I wasn't so slow." - Against Sonic or Rainbow Dash. Victory *"Sorry, Charlie. No chance." *"Mission accomplished." *"Don't feel bad. I am composed of titanium." *"I guess Terminators never learn." - Against Terminator. *"Simple answer. Crime does not pay." - Against any villain. *"I will admit, your machinery has a lot of potential." - Against any robotic or mechanical character except Terminator. *"Well, it appears slow and steady has won the race." - Against Sonic or Rainbow Dash. Results Screen *"This is officer Murphy. Opponent has been apprehended. Reporting back to station." *"Well, that's enough of that." *"Your models are faulty. You need a serious upgrade." - To Terminator. *"Your force choke is an effective technique. Too bad I lack the lungs you require to execute it." - To Darth Vader. *"I see you also have a particular fondness for jetpacks." - To Boba Fett Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters